


"Make love then war" [Steve - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: (Special) Imagine: Being on team Iron Man and fighting Steve even though the two of you are in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Make love then war" [Steve - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Agent Polski opens the door.

 _-Hi._ –She says with a smile and biting her bottom lip.

Steve closes the distance between them and presses his lips against hers… but this is a different kiss.

She knows something’s bothering him so she pulls away to look at his face and she sees his frown.

 _-What’s going on?_ –She asks.

Steve looks her in the eye.

Polski and Rogers had been meeting in secret for a couple months. Apart from being teammates at the Avengers tower, they were also lovers and no one had a clue.

- _It’s Stark. –_ Steve said walking into the apartment. – _It’s the government, it’s… Bucky_.

_-We’ve discussed this, Steve._

_-Stark’s on their side. It only takes new and intimidating machinery to buy the man._

_-So it’s official now?_

_-Natasha…. Even Vision._

_-We’re divided. –_ She mutters. _–I honestly thought there was a way around this._

 _-I’m gonna fight back, Pols. –_ He says taking a step closer to her.

_-They’re your friends._

_-We’re divided. –_ He repeats her words.

Both of them are standing in the middle of the room. She crosses her arms.

 _-This ridiculous. We can’t fight government. We work for them. –_ Polski says raising her tone.

_-We’re supposed to save people not terrorize them. We take action as soon as it’s needed._

_-So you want to avoid the authority instead. How would that make us look, huh? Civilians will think we’re the bad guys._

_-Millions will die while we wait to be called in. By the time they realize they can’t handle it on their own, it’ll be too late._

_-Steve! –_ She complains _. –You’re not in charge of everything. There’s always a hierarchy._

 _-Who’s side are you on? –_ He snaps.

She remains silent. Steve’s face falls, he turns around giving his back to her while staring out the window.

 _-I’m sorry._ –She whispers, confirming Steve’s fears.

When the time comes, she won’t stand beside him.

 _-I guess we can agree to disagree._ –He says bitterly.

She takes a step closer to him to hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder and she feels him flinch slightly at her touch.

_-I don’t want to fight you, Steve._

He takes a deep breath and turns around finally meeting her eyes.

_-You’ll have to._

In a swift motion, he passes an arm around her waist and pulls her towards his body.

He crashes his lips against hers and both of them immerse themselves in the desperate kiss.

Polski pushes him against a wall.

 _-Might as well start now._ –She says with a smile before kissing him again.

* * *

Soon, Rogers carries her to the bedroom for another heated encounter.

Their clothes are scattered on the floor.

The heroes take turns to show their authority in bed as a prequel of what’s to come.

She gets on top of him and holds his arms above his head.

Steve’s breath becomes uneven and eye contact’s never broken as he puts his hands on her hips.

Their panting is the only sound echoing in the room.

Steve rolls on top of her and lets out a grunt of pleasure as he enters her once more.

He kisses her deeply as if he was mimicking the depth of his thrusts and she moans while digging her nails into his back.  

The moment keeps escalating, it intensifies until they reach climax before collapsing next to each other.

* * *

Agent Polski wakes up alone in the morning.

She looks at Steve’s empty side of the bed. Was he making a statement? 

Her phone rings. She receives a call from Stark.

* * *

The city’s chaos is the perfect scenario for the confrontment.

The Avengers divided by beliefs.

Polski stands next to Tony and the others.

Steve and his team stand before them.

The lovers glance at each other with both heartache and pride.

Rogers shows her a hint of an apologetic smile before the battle begins and she returns it, letting him know she’s ready to fight regardless of the fact that _they had made love before war._


End file.
